1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exposure control circuit for a camera, and more particularly to a circuit for controlling an exposure time in a camera in accordance with the information memorized by a memory means which is connected with a maximum exposure time output means and a light measuring circuit. The memory means memorizes the output of either the maximum exposure time output means of the light measuring circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the automatic exposure control cameras, there have been various measures for controlling the exposure time under low scene brightness. Therefore it is now possible to take pictures of low brightness with a long exposure time. However, it is often undesirable to take pictures with a long exposure time, since the long exposure time control markedly consumes the electric power of the camera. Further, it is impossible to take pictures of high quality with such a long exposure time unless the camera is supported on a tripod.
Therefore, it has been known in the art to limit the exposure time in view of the practical photographing conditions. Thus, it is known to connect a high resistance in parallel with a photodetector to measure the scene brightness so that the exposure time control circuit may be changed over from a light measuring circuit to the high resistance to effect a predetermined maximum exposure time when the scene brightness is below a predetermined level.
This type of the exposure time limiting circuit is disadvantageous in that the photodetector having high accuracy is not made use of effectively. In other words, in this circuit, the photodetector is not used at all when the camera is operated to take pictures with the maximum exposure time.